Max and Friends (Chapter 2) Hi Team! Battle to the Death!
Golden: Yo Max! Wake up Chublitz: Maybe he's dead. Sir Eargle: He's not dead. That blast nearly kill you kids. By using a certain move. Baby: Certain move? You mean that fireball move? (Slap in the head) Baby: Ow! What you did that for? Sol Park: Its called the Death Fireball. Baby: Yeah, yeah, what ever. I have an idea! Lets take off his shoes. (Max awakened with rage) Max: Don't. Touch. The SHOES! Aron: That was very stupid of us. Golden: That thing would have kill us. What was that thing? Sol Park: Its called Second Matter. Max: Second what? Sir Eargle: Second Matter is long known foe of this universe. Its try to conquered us by Lady Timpaini has manged to defeated Second Matter and now its back. Chublitz: That was scary. Golden: Maybe I'll craft a powerful hammer that will beat my enemies senseless. Baby: Hold it Golden! We almost got killed by Second Matter. Lets worry about Nightmare. Max: Hey. What that in the air? (5 capsules appeared at of the air to the ground) Baby: Ok? Welcome to the first demon beast battle. The rules are simple. Its 5 to 5. Winner gets the a Rare Diamond. Chublitz: A rare diamond? You got to be kidding me?! Aron: Maybe we can beat these guys. Golden: Yeah! I'll go first! First up. Water Roller vs. Golden! (The 1st capulse opened and a blue sphere creature holding a water brush appeared) Golden: Thats Water Roller? He's a round water painter. Begin! Golden: How is I supposed to? (Golden transformed into Hammer Golden) What the heck?! (Water Roller charged after Golden) Holy crud! (Golden dogded it) Max: Golden bro! Hit it hard! Golden: Oh yeah! Death Bash! (He hit Water Roller in the air) Final Smack! (Golden hit it down so hard that it exloded in the impact) (Crowd cheers) Well done. Who ready to defeat Cutman! Baby: Uh? Chublitz: Baby will do it! Baby: What the hell!!!!? No way! Too late! (A syther plant-like man appeared) Baby: crud! (Baby transformed into Crow Baby) Ok! Cutman: Cut! Cut! Cut! Crow Baby: Uh?! Wind Slash! (Cutman was cut in half) (Explodes) (crowd cheers) Damn it! This last battle will not count! Max: What the hell?! Golden: YOU CAN'T DO THAT?! Too late! Next is Chublitz vs. Burning Lee. Max: No way! We're not letting Chublitz fight in that bloody hell arena. LEEEEEEEE! (Chublitz was knocked into the arena) Chublitz: Ow. What the? LEEEEEEE! (BL send series of deadly blows) Baby: Stay strong little bro! (Max and his brothers look at the crowd, their eyes turned bloody red) Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Max: What are they saying?! Golden: They love Chublitz. There getting very angry to the MAX! BLOODY DEATH. BLOODY DEATH. BLOODY DEATH. Aron: Do something! Golden: Give me a break! Help our brother!!! Max: Alright! Hey ugly! Lee? Baby: Get your fiendish hands off of our brother! Max and Baby: Fire and Water combined. Hell Aqua Charged! (The 2 ram into Burning Lee) Leee! (the demon beast explodes) Max: Chublitz. Are you alright? Chublitz(wipes the blood from his mouth) Thanks. For someone who can think! Max: (anrgily) I save you from being killed! Chublitz: Well if you put it that way. (Max hit Chublitz with Golden hammer) You bastard! Max: You earn that. Lets get to Castle Perry and go to sleep. (end of Chapter 2) Category:Max and Friends(series)